1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field modulation device, and in particular relates to an intelligent sound field control system capable of integrally controlling states of different sound reflecting mediums to change an indoor acoustic parameter and to achieve electromechanical integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable reverberant devices are essential to any specialized or multifunctional concert halls or indoor acoustic locations to achieve individual purposes of optimal acoustic index of music works such as reverberant time. That is, an acoustic adjustable device shall be necessarily provided to attain optimal acoustic index for different types of concerts, performances or meetings. At present, for the domestic concert halls that are provided with the adjustable sound field devices, methods of artificially adjusting sound reflecting medium states to change sound fields are generally applied. However, these methods has defects such as less intelligentization, long operation time, no memories with particular acoustic filed, insufficient accuracy and complications.
Wang Shiau-Dung, et al. (including Wang Shiau-Dung, MM Yi-Jian, Han Mau-Wei, Jang Wan-Ting, Chai Jing Jing; The features analysis of the design and sound field of multifunctional concert halls; Journal of Shaanxi Normal University (Natural Science Edition); 2011.06) disclosed the features analysis of the design and sound field of multifunctional concert halls.
CN1901760B Chinese patent discloses an acoustic sound field measuring device and an acoustic sound field measuring method. The acoustic sound field measuring device comprises a microphone set, a measuring unit and a position calculating unit. The microphone set has first and second spaced microphones that are designated to collect audio signals output from first and second speakers. The measuring unit is utilized to measure the distances of the first and second speakers and a distance between the first and second microphones in accordance with the audio signals collected by the first and second microphones. When the first speaker is taken as a standard position, the positions of the first and second microphones and the position of the second speaker can be calculated in accordance with corresponding measured distances.